


Не поиграли

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana
Summary: Кисе очень устал.





	Не поиграли

Что дело плохо, Кисе понял, когда Таки-сан погладил его по скуле и одобрительно сказал:

— Маленький шажок к совершенству.

Идеал Таки-сана был изысканно изможден и тонок. Кисе никак ему не соответствовал, разве что умел делать голодный взгляд героинового наркомана, и то на третьем часу съемки.

Фотосессии у Таки-сана всегда были пыткой.

И вот они — острые скулы. И новая дырка на ремне. И постоянное желание спать — Кисе умудрился довольно крепко задремать, пока его красили.

— Замри! А теперь повернись… Ну что со светом?

Кисе зевнул и едва удержался, чтобы не потереть глаза — синяки под ними в этот раз решили не замазывать, а подчеркнуть. 

Даже визажисты не могли спрятать его усталость. 

— Кисе-кун, ты тут уснуть вздумал?! Голову наклони… Кто-нибудь, взъерошьте ему волосы! Ну не так же, это гнездо какое-то!

Какой же визгливый у него голос.

Кисе терпеливо стиснул зубы, когда расческа больно рванула склеенные лаком пряди, и мягко улыбнулся в линзу фотоаппарата. 

Надо, блин, что-то делать. Он так долго не протянет.

— Футболку! Смените ему футболку, в этой он похож на деревенщину-первый-раз-в-Токио!..

 

Кисе подавил зевок. На жаре — влажной, душной, липкой — спать захотелось еще сильнее. 

Станция, к счастью, была совсем рядом. 

День перевалил далеко за половину, тени деревьев сгустились и вытянулись, и Кисе прятался в них, завистливо провожая взглядом пожилых тетушек с зонтиками. Школьный пиджак он тащил под мышкой, но рубашка все равно была мокрой. Еще и воротник измазался в тональнике. Кра-асавчик, подумал Кисе, глянув на себя в витрину кофейни — их было много в этом районе, и открывалось все больше. Девчонки из агентства смеялись, что каждый месяц можно пить кофе в новой. На вывеске этой иероглифы причудливо закручивались в поднимающуюся океанскую волну, но не синюю, а золотую.

В горле тут же пересохло — будто он не выдул две бутылки минералки за время съемок, а неделями бродил по пустыне, и солнце выпарило из него всю воду…

Кофе со льдом мог его спасти.

В кофейне было немноголюдно и довольно уютно. Кисе устроился на диванчике в углу, подальше от входа, и жизнь понемногу возвращалась в его тело — побитое на утренней тренировке и измученное на фотосессии. И это сегодня не было уроков!

Хотя на них бы он выспался. Может быть.

Мама хмурилась из-за оценок и намекала на дополнительные занятия, а вот это точно было выше его сил.

Кисе вздохнул и потянулся за телефоном — можно же пожаловаться на слишком бурную жизнь в твиттере, например. Отличная штука твиттер, там все тебя любят…

Телефон зазвонил, как раз когда Кисе вынул его из сумки — и чуть не выпал из дрогнувшей руки. Аомине редко ему звонил. Он уже и не помнил, когда это было в последний раз.

Кисе временами это доставало, но он слишком любил играть с ленивым засранцем. Иногда баскетбол был сущим злом.

— Привет, Аоминеччи. — Сонливость как рукой сняло, а тягучий, расслабленный голос в трубке спросил:

— Как насчет побросать мяч?

Наверное, неправильно испытывать такую радость — пронзительную, яркую, словно в кромешной темноте зажегся свет. Кисе разумно оценивал свою радость как чрезмерную.

Но сердце стучало бешено.

Из-за этого и разочарование показалось обидным, будто проигрыш на последней секунде. Свет погас — Кисе просто не мог.

— Извини, я сейчас…

— Еще занят? — недовольно перебил Аомине. — Блин.

— Нет, я уже все. — Кисе обвел глазами пустую кофейню. За стойкой скучала девушка, слишком взрослая, чтобы ее мог заинтересовать школьник. — Просто устал очень.

— В смысле? — искренне удивился Аомине.

— Вымотался. Как назло навалилось все, со вторника встаю в три ночи. У меня сил — дотащиться до дома и вырубиться. Я на съемках чуть не уснул стоя, представляешь?

Аомине помолчал, и Кисе потер глаза — из-за недосыпа и косметики они чесались. 

Но как обидно! 

— А ты сейчас где?

— Э-э… — Кисе уже готовился прощаться и не сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят. Кофейня же. Над стойкой название — мелом по грифельной доске. — Ты знаешь, где мое агентство? Там рядом, на полпути к метро, есть кофейня. «Восточный океан».

— Ладно.

И сбросил звонок.

Кисе отложил телефон. То ли от усталости, то ли от взрыва эмоций он чувствовал себя оглушенным. И еще… Зачем Аомине знать, где он? Собирается приехать?

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что вряд ли, а перезванивать, чтобы спросить, было неловко. Но Кисе не ушел, даже когда допил холодный, с позвякивающим льдом кофе. В голове царила пустота, и легко было думать, что он не уходит потому, что диван слишком удобный, а густой кофейный запах взял в плен его волю — без пощады и жалости.

От запаха начало подташнивать.

 

Когда дверь открылась и Аомине на мгновение замер, обводя взглядом столики, в груди Кисе что-то сжалось. В сумке, которую Аомине закинул на плечо, угадывался мяч.

Что бы там не бурчал этот засранец, Кисе всегда знал, что ему нравится с ним играть. 

— Хреново выглядишь.

Аомине уселся напротив, бросив сумку на пол. Сам он был таким же, как всегда — расслабленным в своей текучей, здоровой, готовой взорваться игрой лени. 

— Я же тебе не врал. Устал.

— А это что? — Аомине протянул руку, и Кисе даже не сообразил отпрянуть — только моргнул, когда тот тронул его чуть выше скулы. Касание было легким, палец тепло и шершаво скользнул по коже, оставив на ней щекотную тень. — Черное?

— А-а? Плохо тушь смыл, наверное.

Аомине закатил глаза к потолку, а потом потянулся к стакану с кофе. Пустому.

Кисе злорадно улыбнулся.

— Будешь что-нибудь брать? У них есть холодный чай.

На самом деле очень хотелось спросить, зачем приехал Аомине, что он тут вообще делает… Ну, просто чтобы услышать правильный ответ.

Чтобы засранец признался — от их игр «один на один» он получал дохрена удовольствия.

Аомине действительно сходил за чаем — себе принес зеленый, с плавающими сверху листочками, а Кисе такой же, но без листочков. Наверное, Кисе выглядел так плохо, что сострадание проснулось даже в душе Аомине — обычно чувствительной, как бревно. 

— Спасибо.

Только плечами передернул. Аомине был вроде и обычным, но чувствовалось в нем что-то не то. Или Кисе от усталости начал бредить.

— Жаль, что не поиграем, — осторожно сказал он, притягивая к себе стакан с чаем. — А ты…

— А до тебя дошло, что придется выбирать? Баскетбол или твоя работа.

Вот это определенно бодрило — в плохом смысле. Кисе и сам все знал, но не собирался выслушивать ценные советы от Аомине. Как будто он сам не понимает! И это его не напрягает!

— Не твое дело, — сказал Кисе, наверное, слишком резко.

— Ага. Не мое.

— Злишься, что впустую приехал? Ну так мог бы и позвонить заранее.

Аомине недовольно на него посмотрел.

— Ты всегда звонишь. И неделю не звонил. Даже больше.

Кисе даже опешил. Он его обвиняет?

А потом понял, что сказал Аомине — даже если не хотел этого сказать.

— Ты что, ждал моего звонка?

— Ты же звонишь, — повторил Аомине, удивленно сведя и без того хмурые брови.

А может, Кисе сам дурак. 

И напридумывал себе ерунды. Он же знал Аомине — с его ленью, школьными крышами, на которых тот пролежал все бока, нянькой-Момои и твердой уверенностью, что мир крутится вокруг него.

— И кто вообще сказал, что я к тебе приехал?

А может, и не напридумывал.

— Что, мимо шел? — насмешливо спросил Кисе, глянув на сумку с мячом. Школа Тоо была отсюда почти так же далеко, как Канагава. — Мы тут с тобой по субботам играем уже два месяца… или два с половиной?

Аомине ответить было нечего, поэтому он пренебрежительно фыркнул и сделал большой глоток чая. Кисе смотрел, как дернулся кадык на его горле, как темные пальцы сжали стакан. Это давно стало странной привычкой — выхватывать из «целого» Аомине движения и жесты, или смешно взьерошенную бровь, или синяки на смуглой коже.

Кажется, так бывает с людьми, которые важны для тебя.

Кисе вздохнул и потер лоб ладонью, прогоняя то ли сонливость, то ли неприятные мысли. Так нечестно, блин, почему Аомине ему нужнее, чем он — Аомине?

— Эй, не засыпай.

— Я не сплю.

— Спишь.

— Да ладно. В твоей компании? Да ни за что. Слушай, в самом деле, ты зачем пришел?

— Просто. Все равно же приехал, так почему бы нет… — Аомине пожал плечами. — Мне скучно.

Кисе вздохнул. Он бы тоже с удовольствием поскучал, но тренировки-съемки-школа и снова по кругу выжали из него все силы, и скуку тоже. Скучал он разве что по подушке.

— И когда эта твоя фигня закончится?

— Еще четыре дня и все, до осени никаких съемок. Родители против.

Аомине ухмыльнулся.

— Экзамены?

— Заткни-ись.

Кисе горестно заломил брови, и Аомине — о, редкий случай! — с сочувствием и пониманием кивнул. В чем-то они с ним бесспорно были равны — например, с учебой у обоих была жопа.

Снова захотелось всего — страдать, спать, играть с Аомине, болтать с Аомине… 

От избытка чувств Кисе широко зевнул.

— Опять спишь, — сказал Аомине, и в этот момент дверь открылась, впустив уличный шум, и в кафе вдруг стало слишком много людей: прямо за соседним столиком устроилась компания студенческого вида, громкоголосая и хохочущая.

— Да как тут уснешь. — Кисе улыбнулся, стоически преодолевая желание упасть лицом на стол и закрыть глаза. — Аоминеччи, ты знаешь, что сон — это самое лучшее в мире?

— Конечно, знаю, — почти искренне возмутился Аомине глупому вопросу. — Сон и баскетбол. И сиськи, они, наверное, на первом месте.

— Ты знаешь толк в жизни. — Кисе подавился смешком, когда задетый локтем стакан едва не улетел на пол — Аомине успел схватить, чай плеснул ему на запястье. — Черт, я стал опасным для общества. Пора домой.

— Угу.

Аомине встал, и Кисе пришлось встать тоже.

— А жалко все же, что не поиграли, да? — Еще одна дурацкая попытка развести на признание, под стать сегодняшней нелепой встрече.

— Еще бы, блин, я тащился в такую даль! А ты изображаешь вареную морковку. Причем такую, как будто ее варила Сацуки.

— Я не изображаю, я — морковка.

— Овощ.

— Процитирую тебя в твиттере, когда проснусь. — Кисе зевнул и прикрыл ладонью глаза — солнце ударило прямо в лицо, он даже замешкался на пороге. — Аоминеччи, а ты же подписан на мой твиттер.

— И что? Я и на Сацуки подписан, она смешно ставит восклицательные знаки, когда мы ругаемся. Пока рекорд — девятнадцать.

— Развлекаешься за наш с Момоиччи счет?

Аомине широко и значительно улыбнулся, будто он не только развлекался, но и выуживал информацию для американской разведки.

— У тебя за три дня ни одного твита. Я начал думать, что ты умер.

— Да иди ты в задницу, Аоминеччи! Я мог просто заболеть!

— Ты бы постил и в коме.

Кисе засмеялся и толкнул засранца локтем в бок. Сумка с мячом тут же больно ударила его по пояснице.

— Драться, значит, ты не устал!  
— Устал! Я совсем устал! А ты даже не позвонил, когда я умер! В смысле, три дня ничего не постил. А вдруг бы в самом деле…

На перекрестке горел красный, пришлось остановиться.

— Мне Сацуки сказала, что нет, — безмятежно ответил Аомине. — Я у нее спросил.

Кисе смотрел, как светофор отсчитывает секунды, и думал, что не хочет уезжать. За последнюю неделю ему в первый раз было легко, даже ватная, неприятная слабость отступила. 

— В следующий раз заставлю ее поклясться, что она не скажет тебе ничего.

Аомине хмыкнул и дернул его за рукав — Кисе затормозил, не заметив, что свет переключился.

— Во-первых, ну и пусть не говорит, а, во-вторых, все равно скажет.

— А не проще тебе самому мне позвонить?

Вопрос вдруг прозвучал серьезно — слишком серьезно для утомительно жаркого, усталого дня. 

— Ладно. — Аомине бросил на него короткий взгляд и пожал плечами. — Если захочу.

— Ну, конечно, — согласился Кисе. — Хотя, знаешь, приезжай сразу. Как сегодня. Может быть, у меня найдется для тебя свободная минутка.

— Эй!

За домами уже виднелся торговый центр около станции. Кисе как раз успевал на поезд, шедший без пересадок.

— Да позвоню я. — Аомине недовольно скривился, как всегда, когда приходилось идти на уступки. Все-таки характер у него был дрянной. Кисе нравился.

Наверное, что-то в голове сломалось, когда Аомине попал в нее мячом в самый первый раз.

— Жду — не дождусь, — подначил его Кисе, останавливаясь. Аомине надо было на другую станцию, тут их пути расходились.

— С чего тебе так дались эти звонки?

Толпа — место было многолюдным — обтекала их со всех сторон, кто-то толкнул Кисе в спину, солнце било в глаза, заставляя щуриться. Самое время покопаться в себе, да?

Аомине наверняка и так все понимал, поэтому отвечать Кисе не стал. 

— Скоро поезд, Аоминеччи. Мне надо бежать.

— Не проспи свою остановку.

Советы от Аомине всегда были очень ценными.

Задремывая на чудом оказавшемся свободным месте в конце вагона, Кисе улыбался.

 

В следующую субботу Аомине позвонил. 

А усталость всегда проходит — надо только выспаться и выйти на площадку, на которой тебя ждет соперник и друг, стуча по асфальту мячом.


End file.
